Spyro Reunited
by Sirian808
Summary: Oh my god, this story is dumb! Something I made a year or two ago...I will accept flames, feel free to make fun of it!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
Sparx and I walked through the damp streets of Hurricos. I remembered when I had saved all of the Electrolls from the Gear Grinders and their irksome wind-up robots. Dragons and other Electrolls now roamed the streets. I said hello to everybody that I remembered. It was nice to come back and come across old friends. Sparx found another dragonfly named Beamzor, and they had races. I bought some food for a few gems, and it tasted pretty good if you fried it. I bought some butterflies for Sparx and Beamzor, which they gobbled happily. All of a sudden, thunder cracked, and a lightning bolt appeared in the sky. It started to rain. Hard. Sparx said goodbye to Beamzor, who flew back to her owner, Sarah. Then we went into the portal the led us back to the peaceful scenery of Summer Forest. Elora greeted us when we got there. "Hi Spyro," she said. "That sure looked like a bad storm," I said. "Storm? There's a storm in Hurricos?" said Elora worriedly. "Yep. And a big one too," I said. "Oh no.storms there are really serious." said Elora. She shivered, said goodbye, and walked through the portal to Sunny Beach. It seemed like she wanted to get the storm out of her mind by going somewhere exactly the opposite. She should've gone to Dragon Shores. But then again, the portal was in Winter Tundra, and it was cold and windy. I jumped into the warp vortex that would carry me to the Forgotten Worlds; Hunter would be at one of the skateparks. And I knew where his favorite one was: Enchanted Towers. * * * You know that feeling you get when you jump into a warp vortex? How it makes you dizzy, even when you're not spinning? Well, if you haven't, then I envy you. I hate warp vortexes, even if they are to some of my favorite places. Anyway, Hunter was at the skatepark with Bianca. Let's just say that she's not one of the world's best skateboarders. Hunter was trying to teach her how to do the Triple Tower, and Bianca had a look of pure horror on her face. "What if I fall? Those platforms are about fifty feet off the ground!" said Bianca. It seemed that she would've wanted badly to start on something smaller. "C'mon, Bianca, what's the worst that could happen?" said Hunter soothingly. I shook my head and started to ride. I pulled a Twisted Lemon with a Side Roll. Then I saw something strange. Sammy and a group of other seals were riding on squids in the halfpipe. I moved in closer. "Hey Spyro! Squidboarding! Do you like it?" said Sammy. "Yeah," I said, forcing back a laugh. "C'mon, you can skate with me!" he said. I positioned the tail of my board on the side of the pipe and dropped in. Sammy pulled off an amazing Dr. Shemp, which is a trick where you do four left rolls. Hunter was still struggling just to get Bianca to stand on the board. She finally used a spell that bound her feet to the board. I thought that she would've magically gotten herself out of the skatepark, but she didn't want to leave Hunter. I smiled. She hadn't changed a bit. She was still the kindhearted person that I remembered from a year ago. I walked up to Hunter, who noticed me almost immediately. "Hey Spyro! What's up?" said Hunter. Bianca smiled at me. "Well, there's a big storm in Hurricos," I said. "That's never good. The last time there was a storm there." Hunter shuddered. Hunter ushered the thought out of his mind. "Oh yeah! I almost forgot. Some guys found a hidden portal to a place called Inferno City. Great skatepark, but it's sweltering hot. They need to get a giant air conditioner or something," said Hunter. Hunter and his imagination were the same too. He had always been prone to thinking up ideas that could never work. "Well, let's go see it," I said. "Okay. I'll bring my board," said Hunter. Bianca look relieved, even if she could only escape skateboarding for a short period of time. "Where's the portal?" I asked. "It's in Midnight Mountain, just outside of Dino Mines," said Hunter. "Well then, let's go," said Bianca contentedly. We all walked out of the skatepark, and then out of Enchanted Towers. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Warp vortexes. I hate 'em. Midnight Mountain was the way I remembered it. The Sorceress's arena had been turned into a field. The only problem was if you hit a home run, the ball falls into the lava. They made it safe for the outfielders by putting chain link fences up. It still got pretty hot if you tried to catch a pop fly. Speaking of hot, we were getting close to Inferno City. Hunter jumped off every ledge he could find with his skateboard. Bianca put a Cooling Charm on us, so if Inferno City was too hot, it would get to a much colder temperature. We finally reached the portal. I stepped in first. I looked around. The sky blue inhabitants seemed to be surfing on magma, which was spouting from nearby volcanoes mouths. Others appeared to actually be swimming in the molten rock, and they looked rather joyful. Then I realized: these people had skin that was reluctant to lava. I moved in closer. Then one spoke. "Hey guys! Look! A dragon!" it said. They all came forward to greet me. Then it hit me. These creatures were Electrolls. I couldn't believe it. Squeaky voices, glasses, blue skin, there was no doubting it. "How did you guys get here? Why aren't you in Hurricos?" I asked, disorientated. "Well, since that huge storm rolled in, we decided it was time to leave our home. We hate being in cold places, and we like it here where it's hot. And the answer to your first question is we were all doing an archeological dig, and we dug up this old portal. We wanted to be able to go to the place it led to, but it was deactivated. We brought it up here so the Professor could help us with it. He stuck in a few orbs and, well, here we are," the Electroll said joyfully. Bianca had been looking at a few of the odd-shaped buildings. "Does this place have a library?" she asked excitedly. "Of course! We all love to read," said one of the Electrolls. He pointed over to an oval shaped building. "There it is," he said. A smile spread across Bianca's face. She grabbed Hunter's wrist and mine and started off at a run toward the library. "Why are we going here?" asked Hunter, a confused look on his face. "You'll see," said Bianca gleefully. Once inside, she scanned the shelves thoroughly. Finally, she pulled out a book with a green spine. "Yes!" she said triumphantly. "What'd you find?" asked Hunter enthusiastically. "It's a spellbook," she said. She opened the book. I read the first page in my head: Spells in this book should be attempted with immense care, as the most common problem is growing an extra head while performing the highly dangerous Time-Turn. Bianca shut the book. "Too complicated," she said. Hunter had a look of growing boredom on his face. He perceptibly didn't really want to be here. Bianca looked at him. "Oh.sorry, Hunter," she said. "It's okay," said Hunter. Bianca kissed him on the cheek. "Ah, the fireworks," said Hunter absentmindedly. "What?" said Bianca. "It's a guy thing," I answered. Bianca shrugged and turned her attention back to the shelves. Bianca looked through endless spellbooks, devoid of a good deal of luck at all. "You guys can go if you want. I'm going to be here for a long time," she said. We still had no idea what she was talking about. "Well Spyro, let's head for the park," said Hunter. He rushed out of the library with me at his heels. He grabbed his skateboard, which he had left near the library's front door. I charged along beside him the whole way. As it turned out, Electrolls weren't as nerdy as they looked. Some of them were grinding along the curb and I didn't see any of them fall off of their boards. "Here it is," said Hunter after a good twenty minutes on foot. He opened a large brass door. I couldn't believe my eyes. Now this was a skatepark. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
There were halfpipes everywhere, several long rails, the biggest empty swimming pool you could ever imagine, and ramps cramped in among the rest. There was also a pit of foam blocks that you could jump into if you wanted to. Hunter tossed me my board (he had been carrying it) and I started to ride. I had to admit, some of the Electrolls were much better than I was. I pulled off a Toasty Twist and then landed in the foam blocks. We skated for endless hours. Bianca finally opened the door to the skatepark at nine o'clock. "Let's go," she said. She was carrying a brown leather book in her hands. I knew what it was. It was a spellbook. We grudgingly walked out of the skatepark. Hunter looked bored. "Let's go back to Autumn Plains. We can harass Moneybags," I said, an evil grin spreading across my face. Hunter's face lit up. Moneybags' house was a comfortable treehouse, not one that was cold and damp. No, his treehouse was insolated, air conditioned, carpeted, had indoor plumbing and electricity. And if you shoved a gem or two in his face, he'll gladly let you in. But he probably wouldn't let us in if we annoyed him. Hunter seemed to be thinking the same thing. "Maybe if we give him enough gems then he'll let us stay overnight. I've had to sleep on the ground the last couple of nights, and a bed could do me some good," I said. "You're right," said Hunter and Bianca in unanimity. * * * Warp vortexes should be illegal. Dizzy when you're not spinning.eurgh. Enough about warp vortexes. You all know by now that they're the vilest things in the universe. Moneybags' house was in a tree near Skelos Badlands and Crystal Glacier. As I said before, I hate warp.I mean, his treehouse was huge. We climbed the ladder and knocked on the door. Two signs were nailed to it: 'No Solicitors' and 'No Beggars.' Sheesh. The dumb bear and his gems. Joined at the hip. Moneybags opened the door. He was wearing his usual tuxedo. Did he ever wash that thing? "Ah, Spyro, how nice to see you," said Moneybags sarcastically. Then he looked at Hunter. His eyes grew wide in fright. He remembered two years ago when Hunter jumped on him and forced him to give me all of my gems back. "C-come in," he said. The sarcasm had departed. He was bona fide frightened! The rest of the night Moneybags stayed locked in his room. He said he would be counting gems, and we could stay as long as we wanted. At eleven forty, we heard voices coming from outside. ".can't believe that you did it again! Now help me get Billy out of this wall." it said. I'd know that voice anywhere. It was Sheila. I practically ripped the door open. I glided over to her. "What are you doing here, Sheila?" I said excitedly. "Spyro? Well, it's a small world, eh?!" she said. "Yeah. Have you been to that Inferno City place yet?" I asked enthusiastically. "No. But I've read about it in the Daily Dragon. Looks way too hot. Back in the Alps, it was freezing," she said. "Mmph," said Billy. "Oh, uh, sorry Billy," said Sheila. I grabbed one of Billy's legs, Sheila grabbed the other and we pulled. Billy flew out with a lot of force; he flew into the goat behind him, and knocked the goat (whom I didn't know) off the cliff. "Well, look what you did to Benny! I want you to go right down there and apologize to him," said Sheila sternly. I rolled my eyes. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Billy had called down the ravine to Bobby, who said he fell in a river. "No permanent damage," said Sheila cheerfully. With Moneybags in his locked in his room, Sheila and I climbed the ladder and walked inside. It was midnight. Our eyelids begged to close. Mine finally did on a chaise longue. * * * I woke up at eight twenty. Bianca was still asleep on a lounger. Sheila was also sleeping on the sofa opposite from mine. Hunter, alternatively, was wide-awake playing video games on Moneybags' big-screen television. "Dang it, I almost beat Band Land! Oh, hi Spyro," he said, turning away from his game of Rayman. He was much better than I was at it. I could hardly get past the Pink Plant Woods! "How long have you been up?" I asked. "Five thirty," said Hunter unceremoniously. "What!?" I asked in a hoarse whisper so I wouldn't wake anybody else up. "I woke up at five thirty," said Hunter dully. "Why?" I said to him. "Do you think that I can control when my eyes open?" asked Hunter. "Yes," I replied. Hunter rolled his eyes and continued to play. At eight forty, Bianca's eyelids fluttered open. She seemed just as enthusiastic as Hunter about Rayman. Sheila finally woke up at nine fifteen. "I had the strangest dream. I hiked up a trail the led to the top of a sand dune with a few people that had Lightsabers," said Sheila. "How peculiar," said Bianca in a British accent. Anyone could tell she was trying to be funny, but Holmes was losing contact. "YES! I DID IT!" screamed Hunter. "What?" asked Bianca, her accent disappearing. "I BEAT BAND LAND!" yelled Hunter again. "No! Save the gems!" said Moneybags, still locked in his room. "I think you woke him up, Hunter," said Sheila. "Well, he'll have to come out to get breakfast, right?" said Hunter, a menacing grin spreading across his face. I knew what he was thinking. When Moneybags popped his ugly head out that door, Hunter was going to scare him half to death. But I still wondered about one thing. Why hadn't Moneybags been afraid of me? I mean, after I beat the Sorceress, I kicked his butt, too. Maybe I gave him a bump on the head that made him for stupid and selfish than he already was. Well, I guess that just gives us more authority to make him cry. * * * After an uneventful morning of nothing but Rayman and Gran Turismo, I needed some action. Sure there was action when Hunter took a jump off of my '96 GTO Twin Turbo with his Eclipse, but I got my revenge when I slammed him into the left wall of High Speed Ring, which made him spin out of control. From then on, Hunter took every chance he could get to ram my car off of the track. At ten o'clock, Moneybags emerged from his room. Hunter flashed an evil smile at him. Moneybags began to sweat. He grabbed a box of donuts and ran into his room. It was getting a little bit boring inside, so Hunter, Bianca, Sheila and I walked out of the door and into the woods. It was a breezy day, and I saw a lot of the dragons that I had rescued three years ago. I walked up to one named Cosmos. "Hi, Cosmos," I said to him. Cosmos's eyes grew wide. "Spyro? I haven't seen you since you rescued me in Magic Crafters! Funny that our paths crossed, eh?" he said excitedly. "Yeah," I replied. "Listen, I'm stopping by the café in Metropolis at four o'clock. Would you and your friends like to come with me?" said Cosmos, smiling. "Sure," I said, smiling back. "Great. I'll see you there," said Cosmos. He then stretched out his wings and started to fly. I haven't learned to fly yet, which really sucks. I walked back to Hunter, Bianca, and Sheila. Everybody liked the idea, so it was decided: we were going to Metropolis. 


End file.
